School Hard
by Queenie and Kate
Summary: Mimi finds a certain picture, and our favourite Bohemians start reminising about high school. RR please! UPDATE 091402 after much delay: Angel forces Collins to share and save Roger
1. Roger

****

School Hard

By: Erin (Kate)

**__**

Roger

"_And then- oh- once in a while,   
I make a break out.   
Always under fire,   
But I never mind the end. _

Every time around, you don't make a sound.   
Every time around, is a chance to love you.   
Dreaming far away, every time around.   
Say it's only love, God, it's-" 

Suddenly, an ear piercing screech echoes from my bedroom and I jump a foot. A horrible chord emits from my guitar and I cringe. That can't be good for it. 

I take the guitar out of my lap and set it on the table next to me. What is Mimi doing in my room? I thought she was just going in there to get the pictures of us so she could make that collage she wanted. Maybe she got hurt? 

Shaken by that thought, I get up to check on her, but am immediately interrupted by a Mimi darting past me. She's clutching something that looks like a shiny white square of paper and laughing hysterically. "Mark! Marky! Mark Cohen, get your ass out here and look at this!" _What_ does she have?

Mark comes out of his room, rubbing his head and still holding onto his camera. "What's that, Mimi?" He sets the camera down on the "coffee table" and looks at the thing in Mimi's hand. 

Now he's laughing too!

"Guys? Tell me what you have! Mimi, baby, please!" 

Mimi just laughs more and runs over to the kitchen table where the phone is. She quickly dials and someone picks up before I get over there. "Maureen? Guess what I have? No, you have to come here to-"

I grab my tiny Latina girlfriend around the waist and tug her away from the phone. It doesn't really help much, because Mark grabs the phone instead and finishes up the conversation. He starts to call someone else, but I can't focus on that right now.

"Mimi! Don't be mean, show me what you have!"

"Nuh uh!" Mimi giggles and starts running around the apartment. I chase her for about 10 minutes, until she jumps on the couch and starts bouncing up and down. "You can't get it! Look at you, Mr. Davis! Can't run as fast as you thought you could, huh? Guess you're getting out of shape!"

I growl and grab her around the waist again. I hold her tighter this time so she can't get away. Mimi, of course, tries to compensate for this by holding it over her head where I "can't reach". Unfortunately, this isn't over _my_ head, so I snatch it out of her hand.

"Oh God, Mimi! This is my grade 10 school picture!" I look at it in disgust. "Mimers, where did you get this?"

She shrugs and sits down on the couch, pulling me with her. "When I was looking for the pictures of us. I guess I looked in the wrong photo album."

"And you just had to take my grade 10 picture and go running around with it?"

"I thought it was cute!"

"I had _braces_!"

"You had braces?" I turn around and groan to find Maureen and Joanne standing there. Maureen seems quite amused by this thought.

"Ugh! Mimi, I hate you... Why'd you call them?" I groan again and bury my face into Mimi's hair as I feel people settle in the room around me.

I finally look up. This is _not_ good. Mimi, Mark, Maureen, Joanne, Angel _and_ Collins are _all_ looking at my picture. And laughing.

I don't see what's so funny about a blonde 15-year-old with a bandana tied around his head and a black T-shirt. Oh yes, and the braces. Damnit, should have learned to smile with my mouth closed! "Guuuuys..." I whine, and they finally look up at me. 

"Roge-y? Can I ask you something?" Maureen asks me gently. I _know_ something's coming. Maureen never talks all sweet like that. Yep, it's coming, I can see her mouth curving into a smile. "Why are your braces pastel colours!?!" With that, she bursts out into hysterical laughter and I just want to punch her.

You don't hit girls, Roger. "The dental assistant did it." I scowl, stupid Mimi, stealing pictures...

"Suuuure he did," Angel teases. Ahh! Angel! Angel's usually nice! Not like this.

"She did!" I protest, trying not to turn red or let my voice squeak. "She got mad because I always chose black elastics so she chose them! She wanted me to have a 'festive look for the first month of school'. And 'festive' was... _that_." I motion to the picture in disgust.

"Uh huh..." Maureen doesn't believe me. I can tell. Oooh, I could kill her right now.

"Roger's telling the truth," Mark finally admits. Aha, I knew my best friend would stand up for me. "His dental assistant just made him... have pastel braces for picture day! And now it's all anyone remembers!" 

And now they all laugh again. 

Ha ha ha. I fail to see the humour in this. 

Mimi seems to notice my being a little upset as she gently kisses my cheek. "How long'd you have braces for, baby?"

"Three years... I got them in spring of grade 8 and I got them off grade 11." I sigh and hold Mimi close to me. I'm not mad at her, I just wish she didn't _show_ that to everyone.

"Tell them the other story, Roger!" Mark suddenly blurts out and everyone looks at me.

"Uh... there... uh... is no other story..." I stutter, before Mimi pokes me in the side. Good to know everyone believes me.

"Yes there is!" I press my mouth shut and shake my head. Mark rolls his eyes, then turns to everyone else. "In grade 11, Roger wanted to get his lip pierced. And I told him 'No'."

Laughter galore.

Except from Mimi. She wrinkles up her forehead and traces her finger over my lip, like she's trying to picture it. "How come? I think it woulda been sexy!"

"It would have gotten stuck to his braces, Mimi." More laughter. "And generally girls like it when guy's lips move."

"Ohhh. Well, you can get your lip pierced now, Rog." She smiles and kisses me, before tracing her finger over my lip again. "No more braces."

"My girlfriend owns a piercing shop!" Maureen blurts out. Everyone just turns to stare at her.

"**_What?_**" Joanne asks slowly, clenching her jaw. She's mad. 

Good.

"Ex!" Maureen manages to squeak out. "Ex, ex, ex, ex, ex!"

I roll my eyes and decide to cut them off before this can turn into a full fight. So I just shake my head, although Mimi's finger doesn't exactly feel *bad*. "Don't want to get my lip pierced anymore!" I was a dumb little teenager.

Well... not *little* exactly...

I grin at that thought, until I realize Maureen's still laughing at me. "I can't believe _you_ had _braces_, Roge-y! Mr. Big Rockstar, with braces! That's so funny!"

"Shut up, Maureen! Unless you forgot, you were a teenager too! I don't think it's _that_ funny!"

Oops, now they're all staring at me. 

"Hey, Rog, I've got an idea. Why don't we _all_ tell a story about us in high school?"

I smile gratefully at Collins. "That's a good idea, I like it. Thanks, man." 

I turn to Mark, a sadistic grin on my face. After him calling everyone here, I can't _wait_ to tell a story about him in high school. And I've got the _perfect_ one in mind. 

"How 'bout Mark goes next?"

-----

****

Author's Note: Hehehe, this story came from me finding a guy who looked like a Roger on the beach, except he really needed braces. And... well... the whole thing evolved from there, I really like the idea of the characters sharing stories about high school. And, you'll find, it's not really things you'd expect. :)

****

Disclaimer: The characters are Jonathan Larson's, the high school story is mine! Also, the title is stolen from the title of a Buffy episode (which I am quite obsessed with right now, btw).

-----


	2. Mark

****

School Hard

By: Erin (Kate)

**__**

Mark

I find myself cringing as I take in the look on Roger's face. Stupid, stupid Mark. You _knew_ that he knew you in high school. You _knew_ he has all kinds of stories about you, and you just had to go shooting off your mouth. "I... well... I..." I stutter and grab my camera, trying to burn time. I flick the camera on and zoom in on Roger's smirk, that's a really good shot. 

"Marky?" Maureen purrs. I turn, the camera coming along, and find my camera focusing on her pout. "Aren't ya going to say anything?" 

Damn. I mumble some and set the camera down on the table. Zoom in on Mark, who's just gotten himself into the biggest mess. "I... erhm... In high school I was exactly the same as I am now!" I blurt out, nodding, satisfied. "Same camera, everything."

And yet Maureen still pouts. "Marky! That's a crappy story! What are you doing? Roger told us his brace-y story, why can't-"

"_I _told you the stories about Roger's braces," I point out quietly, as Joanne tries to calm Maureen down. And shut her up, hopefully.

"Then why doesn't Roger tell Mark's story?" Angel asks, trying to be helpful. I drop my head into my hands, that's exactly what I didn't want said. Good old Angel... Who I really wish wasn't so smart and nice right now.

"I think that's a great idea," Roger says smoothly. I lift my head up and groan, I bet I know what story he's thinking of too.

"Mark... It can't be that bad..." Mimi whispers to me, leaning over and kissing my forehead. Roger's so involved in his self-satisfaction that he doesn't even notice. That's probably good, the last thing I need right now is for Roger to get mad and jealous while talking about me in high school.

"You'd be surprised," I whisper back. Angel picks up the camera and focuses on Mimi, Roger and I. Roger seems to take this is a sign to start talking.

"Well, well, well, embarrassing stories about Mark in high school. What a nice, broad topic." Roger smirks and I just want to jump up and go... elsewhere. Unfortunately, Mimi knows me, and her hand is tightly clamped around my arm. "I think I've got just the one." And he's going to milk it for all he can. "As we know, Mark doesn't drink too much."

"Cuz he's a prude!" Maureen declares loudly. I blush and Joanne starts whispering frantically to Mo again.

"Cuz he can't take his alcohol," Roger amends. I frown, he's making me out to be a loser... more so than I know I am.

"Hey!" I protest. "I have never thrown up or passed out!"

"Yeah, but you fall down all the time. You can hold your alcohol, you just can't _take_ it." I find myself frowning more as Roger keeps talking. Stupid Roger...

"Anyway, in high school, Mark really couldn't take his alcohol. Makes me wonder what he was doing hanging out with us."

"Did you guys get Mark drunk?" Mimi squeals, looking back and forth between Roger and me. "Rog, that's so mean!"

"No, trust me, Mimers, it was funny. Mark makes a funny drunk." Roger grins and Mark groans. Angel seems amused by this as I can just feel the camera zooming on me. "Yeah, so, senior year, we're having this big party and Mark's pretty wasted. Mark also gets very gullible when drunk. So, Roger, knowing this, convinces Mark to-"

"Dress in drag! A very interesting experience, now let's never speak of it again," I say quickly, desperately trying to keep myself from turning too red. Hmmm, Angel seems upset, that's not usual. "Angel?" I ask quieter, now that attention isn't directly focused on my embarrassment-although Maureen's killing herself laughing.

"What's wrong with drag?" Angel asks in a tiny voice, setting the camera down. Mimi immediately grabs it, focusing on Maureen, who's practically crying, and narrating softly. 

"Oh, Angel, no no... There's nothing wrong with drag. Drag on you-it's beautiful. Now, drag on me... It ain't pretty. Trust me, I've seen pictures."

And Mark goes flying in the air as the weight on the couch beside me abruptly disappears. "Oooh! Ooh ooh ooh!" Roger's sprinting across the room-practically in my bedroom now. My face is once again buried in my hands.

"No! No no no!" Damnit, shouldn't have mentioned the pictures, way to remind Roger. Stupid Mark, stupid stupid. Mimi gently rubs my back, turning the camera on me. I can't hear what she's saying to it, and I don't think I want to.

Boom, and the weight's back on the couch, along with the sound of Roger's hysterical laughter. "God, these things are great." More laughter follows and Roger's elbow pokes my ribs. "Much more embarrassing than my braces picture, huh, Cohen?"

"Shut up, Davis," I mutter, elbowing him back. We get rather involved in a little elbowing and poking war, before I notice Maureen kneeling on the floor in front of me, tugging on the ends of my scarf. Don't know why I wore that thing.

"Pookie? Pookie..." I frown, why is Maureen calling me that? She keeps tugging on the scarf, pulling me closer and closer to her. I glance over at Joanne, who should be saving me about now, except she and Collins are having some type of discussion surrounding one of the pictures. Damnit! 

I blink down at Maureen, who leans up and start licking at my lips. "Pookie, I was thinkin'... You wanna go to a bar with me tonight? I've... got a blue skirt you can borrow! It'll go with your eyes!" She bursts out into hysterical laughter, rolling around on the floor. 

Beet red and scowling, I lean back against the couch, elbowing Roger again. I let out a heavy sigh, which nobody notices. Kicking Maureen's feet for good measure, I grab one of the pictures and tear it up. "Isn't it someone else's turn?" I ask in a tiny voice, cringing as my voice cracks. 

"You got yours," Roger laughs in my ear and, regardless of how childish it is, I stick my tongue out at him. "Now now, Marky, let them have their fun."

I scowl, turning to face the camera Mimi's still holding. At least she's not being mean. "Zoom in on Mark, who's desperately hoping for a intervention." Mimi sighs and puts the camera down, pulling me into a hug as Roger turns back to laughing over the pictures with everyone else.

"Mark? I think you'd look cute in a skirt." I groan and Mimi tips her head, kissing my hair. "Just kidding, hon."

-----

****

Author's Note: Sorry it's so short... I'm just not good at writing for Mark. *wink*wink* The next part will be longer... especially if I get some reviews!

****

Disclaimer: The characters all belong to the genius that is Jonathan Larson.

-----


	3. Angel

****

School Hard

By: Erin (Kate)

**__**

Angel

After much back patting from Collins and even more of an apology from Mark, I start to feel better about Mark's drag comment. I was just overreacting. I tend to do that.

But I understand. Mark wasn't talking about drag. Mark was talking about Mark in drag. And, well, Mark was right. Judging from these pictures, Mark in drag really _isn't_ pretty. Although... perhaps _I_ could make Mark pretty. I've been known to do things that are considered impossible. Besides, Mark's a cutie and I can probably figure out how to play up to his good features-like those blue eyes-better than any drunk high school musicians. I'm mentally making a list of make-up to put together and a way to convince Mark to let me play with his faces, when I feel Collins' chin drop onto my shoulder.

"Lover? What're you thinking about?" His deep voice rumbles in my ear, as his arms slip around my waist. "You've got the hugest grin on your face."

I laugh and lean back against my Collins, rubbing my hands over his arms. "I'm thinking about how to make Mark look pretty in drag... I figure I can do it." With that, we both burst into hysterical laughter. I love Collins so much, I knew he'd find it just as funny. I know he knows I can do it too.

Collins abruptly stops laughing and squeezes my waist to get me to do the same. "What is it?" I ask softly as he taps my chin to get me to follow his gaze. Mark's sitting there, bright red and looking absolutely miserable. Roger elbows him and holds out another pictures, which causes Mark to stick his tongue out. "Poor boy..."

I have to remember that Mark's more sensitive. Probably doesn't help that his ex and his idol are both laughing hysterically at him right now. I should save the kid. But how... how? "I was on the football team!" I blurt out.

Staring all around. 

I blush a little and grin at everyone. I knew that would divert attention from Mark. Giggling a little, I wink at Mark and he grins back.

"_You_ were on the _football team_?" Roger finally manages.

"I was the quarterback." I nod, beaming even more.

"The _quarterback_?" Hehe, Roger is really really amusing when he's incredulous. 

"Well... in grade nine. Because I was tall." Actually, I was basically about the same size I am now, but they don't need to know that. At the time I was considered tall.

I'm suddenly very aware of a very curvy, female body plopped in my lap. "Angeeeeel..." Maureen whines, wiggling around. "I don't understand... How could _you_ be a quarterback? You probably weight less than I do."

"Well, maybe you should have been a quarterback, then," I quip, more interested by the unusual noises coming from Collins behind me. "Darling?"

"Make... Maureen... get up..." He tells me. "Too much weight on Tommy-Boy." 

I look down and realize Maureen's sitting on top of me, who is sitting on top of Collins. Oops... I poke Mo's ass, which immediately causes her to squeal and jump a foot in the air. She lands in the middle of the floor.

"Better, honey?" I smile at Collins as we collapse against each other, laughing. 

Once we finally compose ourselves, I lift myself up to find Roger still staring at me, completely amazed. "Quarterback? _Quarterback_? _Benny_ wasn't even on the football team."

I shake my head and laugh. "Look, Rog, I was on the football team in grade 9, I thought it'd be fun. I was the quarterback, because I was the biggest one on the team. And then, by grade 11, everyone grew and I didn't. And so I started taking dance." I nod grinning, as Roger just blinks. 

"This seems to be too much for his Neanderthal brain to grasp right now," I giggle to Collins. It's so funny, because to Roger everyone has roles and he just gets so confused when they step out of them.

"Wait, let me get this straight-" Roger starts up again.

I roll my eyes and hold my hand up, interrupting him. "Me. Football. Play. Run fast. Much fun. Then thin and short. No more football. That simple enough for you to understand?" 

Roger growls and leaps towards me as I burst out laughing again. Mimi sets a hand on his arm and drags him back. "Come on, baby, you don't hit girls. And you know Angel was just joking." Roger still looks petulant, so she crawls on top of him and starts kissing him, while everyone else just laughs.

I settle back against Collins and wave Mark over to me. "Back to Roger being embarrassed now, huh?"

Mark laughs and leans over, giving me a big hug. "Thanks, I needed that. It's always good to see Roger humiliated."

"'Specially when he can't blame you for any of it, huh?" I laugh as well, holding onto Mark for a moment longer. "It's nothing I wouldn't do for one of my friends, honey. Don't worry about it." 

Mark smiles gratefully, going back over to his seat. I look up at Collins, happy to have done one of my good deeds of the day. "Hey, Tom? I think maybe it's your turn now."

He looks down at me and I just smile. "Your turn to do a good deed. Take the embarrassment off Roger."

Collins groans, burying his face in my shoulder. "Why'd I choose such a sweetheart to fall in love with?" 

I just kiss the top of his head and laugh.

-----

****

Author's Note: Yeah, it's short again. But, I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow, so I thought I'd just leave something before I go. I promise, the next chapter will either be longer, or I'll update more at a time to make up for it! :)

****

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Jonathan Larson.

-----


	4. Collins

**School Hard**

By: Erin (Kate)

**_Collins_**

****

I just stare at my Angel for a second. It's crazy. I'm willing to tell a _story about high school, but not an embarrassing story. "I don't have anything to tell, baby," I finally manage, gently petting her hair._

 "Of course you do. Everyone has embarrassing stories from high school. Don't lie to me, Thomas." Oooh, Angel's moving into her angry-persuasive mood. Almost reminds me of Maureen in a way. Except that she's not near as annoying, and I'll be damned if I'm going to give in.

"I don't. I was just the tall, quiet black guy. Even when I came out, nothing much happened. I guess people just accepted it." I shrug.

"You went to an arts school," Angel points out softly, and I'm suddenly very aware of the fact that the conversation is still very much focused around Roger—no one's paying attention to us. "Half the population was gay and the other half was artists. Your football team lost every game; they scored one touchdown the entire season. The cheerleaders were all actresses or dancers and—

"Well, I still don't have any stories," I say firmly, cutting her off. Angel's just going to have to find someone else to do her dirty work. I'm sure Maureen has a wealth of stories, Angel can tap into that.

"Of course you do!" Angel insists, and she begins to put on her "whiny" voice. Ohhhh, I know _exactly where this is going. And any insisting I have left in me will do __nothing. I have to distract her._

"Is this going to end up like when you convinced me to get my nipple pierced?" I ask, reaching around and gently tickling her sides. "Huh?"

"Shhhh…" Angel whispers, giggling. Excellent, I've succeeded in my attempts. "Your nipple ring is supposed to stay our private business, Thomas."

"Just like your tongue ring, Angel?" I ask, pinching her side, which immediately causes her to stick her tongue out and me to burst out laughing. 

"It's a little harder to hide a tongue ring than a nipple ring."

Awww, now she's pouting. My poor baby. I begin softly kissing her neck, waiting for her to smile. "Sorry, babe. I didn't mean it like that… just meant that I know you told Mimi about the whole adventure."

"What I tell my best friend isn't any of your business," Angel announces firmly, craning her neck away from my mouth. "And you can't seriously think you can get out of what I asked you to do so easily. Come on, just tell me something that happened or that you did that is unlike you now."

I sigh, sitting back and rubbing my face, Angel still perched on my lap. There isn't really any getting out of this, is there? I meant it, though, when I said I didn't really have any embarrassing stories. I don't embarrass easy. "I was student council president my senior year," I offer casually.

"Oooh!" Angel squeals, hopping up and nearly kicking me… someplace where's it's un-good to be kicked. "That's perfect! Hey, hey! Everyone!" I sigh and rub my face again, watching as everyone turns their attention to her. Leave it to Angel to make this out into a bigger deal that it is. "In high school, Collins was the student council president!"

And more squeals echo from Maureen. And Mimi. Hmmm… and Mark? Never know Mark to squeal before. "Mr. Radical-Anarchist!?!" A female voice giggles out. I'm not sure who is was, but I think it's Maureen. She and Mimi are clinging to each other, but Mimi looks like she's laughing too hard to say anything.

I just shrug. Takes more than Maureen laughing to bother me… Maureen laughs at _everyone. Maureen has laughed at people for wearing orange when she decided it was the "uncool colour of the month". Maureen laughs when people are walking down the street, talking on a cell phone, and can't walk in a straight line. _

Come to think of it, that _is funny. _

But still. Maureen plus laughing equals no problem for Mr. Thomas Collins. "I was still an anarchist. I just changed the system from the *inside*."

"Sure ya did. Did you plan school dances too?" Yep, definitely Maureen.

I shrug again, pulling my Angel back into my lap. "They're allowed to dance. School dances are fun and exciting. I know you went to yours."

Ha! Shut her up good!

Roger's shaking his head, still chuckling some. "I can't picture you planning school dances, man."

"I didn't normally. I tackled the real issues- protesting lack of student activities and clubs and such. I left it to my underlings to plan the dances—just agreed to the final decisions." I smile as Maureen begins to sputter.

"Underlings?"

"Class representatives. Apparently they are good for something… even if they are the most annoying people on the planet. All the ditzy little popular girls and idiot jocks." Ha ha! I have overcome the embarrassment of telling embarrassing high school stories! I am the King of the Bohemians!

I glance over at Maureen and start to laugh when I realize she's making faces at me. "Come on, Collins! Get embarrassed! Turn red, hide your face, something! That's what everyone else did when _they had __their stories told."_

I just keep laughing, blowing a kiss over at Maureen. "Sorry, Mo. Don't feel like being embarrassed, cuz I'm not ashamed of my story. School president is a good think to be."

She sputters more and retreats to her spot, on the other chair with Joanne. "Well, you're no fun to make fun of." I keep my eye on her and start to grin when I notice her hand reaching over to the coffee table. 

Roger and Mark are still involved in some discussion with each other and don't notice until Maureen's standing directly on top of them. Literally, she's standing on the couch with one foot on either side of them.

Damn, that looks painful.

She's also holding two photographs. "Look what I have?" She sings out, as Mark and Roger simultaneously groan.

Guess Angel's plan didn't work after all. 

Oh well, I'm none the worse from it. My story didn't embarrass me in any way, shape, or form… and Angel won't be holding back when we get home. 

Veiled threats are easy to see through.

And the piercings _were a good idea, Angel-babe. _

-----

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the delay, damn that writer's block. Although, it was quite easy to write this chapter, once I got the ball rolling. Good old non-flusterable Collins. (I know, I'm on a roll with the writing now, but once it gets further into school, I'll probably slow to… something significantly slower than a roll. Hehe.)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Crazy made up stories just may be, though. :)**

-----


End file.
